User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/all gorillaz singlez from humanz so far reviewed in ten wordz (or less)
Hallejulah Money (feat. Benjamin Clementine) (7/10) - Musically Awesome Darkly atmospheric and weird. Love Benjaminz voice. 2Dmeter: 'YELLOW LEVEL - Chorus/hook/bridge only 'Official music video ''' '''Saturnz Barz (feat. Popcaan) (6/10) - Average Popcaanz not my thing, funny video and great 2D chorus 2Dmeter: 'PURPLE LEVEL - Split 50-75% 'Official music video ' '360 music video ''' '''Andromeda (feat. D.R.A.M.) (8/10) - Musically Awesome (FAVOURITE; tied) Spacey and strange, great lyricz. Damn, D.R.A.M. can sing? 2Dmeter: 'PURPLE LEVEL - Split 50-75% 'Official visual ' 'Unofficial music video ''' '''Ascension (feat. Vince Staplez) (7/10) - Musically Awesome Upbeat with great 2D verse and Vince Staples' chorus... fantastic. (or) THE SKYZ FALLING BABY DROP THAT ASS 'FORE IT CRASH 2Dmeter: 'YELLOW LEVEL - Chorus/hook/bridge only 'Official visual EXPLICIT We Got the Power (feat. Jehnny Beth) (4/10) - Average Kinda fun to listen to. Jehnny Beth and D.R.A.M. underused. 2Dmeter: 'PURPLE LEVEL - Split 50-75% 'Official music video ' 'Official visual ''' '''Let Me Out (feat. Mavis Staplez & Pusha T) (8/10) - Musically Awesome (FAVOURITE; tied) Great contrasting versez with Mavis/Pusha. Solid barz and lyricz. 2Dmeter: 'YELLOW LEVEL - Chorus/hook/bridge only 'Official visual Unofficial storyboard film ''' '''The Apprentice (feat. Rag 'n' Bone Man and two other forgettable hackz) (3/10) - Sonically Crap (LEAST FAVOURITE) Wait this songz still going? Three forgettable versez, decent chorus. 2Dmeter: 'BLUE LEVEL - Backing only 'Official visual EXPLICIT Sleeping Powder (7/10) - Musically Awesome This is the weirdest one. Givez me eightiez synthpop vibez. 2Dmeter: 'GREEN LEVEL - All 2D 'Official music video ''' #"Let Me Out" / "Andromeda" #"Hallelujah Money" #"Ascension" #"Sleeping Powder" #"Saturnz Barz" #"We Got the Power" #"The Apprentice" Also just a note, the "boop boop boop" sound effectz they've used in "Ascension" and "Let Me Out" to censor "Obama" and "Trump" (and for some reason "so together" in "Let Me Out", as well as using it in the video for "Saturnz Barz" and "The Apprentice" to censor the F-word) add to the atmosphere of the song in my opinion. So, see ya. Mrs. Chanandler Bong out. Overall total for this seven-piece set of singlez: 6.25/10 (AVERAGE)' '''MUSICALLY AWESOME SONGZ: 62.5% (majority)' AVERAGE SONGZ: 25% ''' '''SONICALLY CRAP SONGZ: 12.5% Something I've begun to fear is about to change itz form / Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a shift in timez / But I won't get tired at all ---- Extraz: Strobelite (feat. Peven Everett) (8/10) - Musically Awesome Groovy song with 80z/90z retro vibez. Peven Everettz amazing. 2Dmeter: 'RED LEVEL - Hez nowhere to be seen 'Unofficial music video ''' '''Charger (feat. Grace Jonez) (10/10) - Musically Perfect (BEST SONG ON THE ALBUM IMO) Wow; heavy rock song with great electronic riffz. (or, alternatively) A CHA-CHARGER 2Dmeter: 'PURPLE LEVEL - Split 50-75% 'Official music video ' 'Unofficial visual ' 'Unofficial music video ''' '''Momentz (feat. De la Soul) (9/10) - Musically Awesome This is an upbeat party track. De la Soul killin' it! 2Dmeter: 'YELLOW LEVEL - Chorus/hook/bridge only 'Unofficial music video EXPLICIT Sex Murder Party (feat. Jamie Principle and "Zebra Katz"... did his rap name come from a freaking random word generator?) (3/10) - Sonically Crap (WORST SONG ON THE ALBUM IMO) Tedious. Annoying. This is a synthesized mess with mediocre rapz. 2Dmeter: 'YELLOW LEVEL - I don't give a shit 'Unofficial music video EXPLICIT #"Charger" #"Momentz" #"Strobelite" #"Andromeda" / "Let Me Out" #"Hallelujah Money" #"Ascension" #"Sleeping Powder" #"Saturnz Barz" #"We Got the Power" #"The Apprentice" #"Sex Murder Party" THE SKY'S FALLING BABY DROP THAT ASS 'FORE IT CRASH (higher) Category:Blog posts